Tap Out
by BlueBully
Summary: A simple lesson in martial arts takes a turn when the students best the teacher. But he refuses to tap out so they decide to use some more persuasive techniques. FF/M, Slight M/F Tickle Fic


**'Wolverine and the X-men'-verse**

 **Tickle Fic FF/M, and slight M/F**

 **Warning for a few swear words.**

"Lets go, ladies. Pick it up," Logan grunted at his teammates, using a term he normally would've saved for belittling his male companions, but in this case he truly was speaking to some women. Rogue and Kitty to be exact. They were on the lawn behind the mansion and Logan was trying to help them improve their knowledge in martial arts.

They were all dressed in lightweight kimonos and trousers that allowed them free movement and flexibility during their training session. No shoes allowed in the dojo, Logan had stated with the two girls being quick to point out to him that they weren't in an actual dojo. Though with a threat to move his class into the Danger Room and there was no more talk of it.

In addition, Rogue wore a power inhibiting collar around her neck so she was allowed to get physical during training activities without accidentally draining the life force out of anyone. Though so far they hadn't done any actual sparring yet.

After an hour long meditation period that Logan insisted was necessary before any combat exercises could be performed, he had them going through the movements of the exercises alone on their yoga mats. It had been a few hours of that and it wasn't a surprise that by now the young women were starting to get restless.

"C'mon, Logan. We've been runnin' through these drills all morning," Kitty groaned, looking over at Rogue as the striped-haired woman nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's gettin' kinda borin'. And besides, Ah can always just touch yah and steal your knowledge if it came down to it." Logan turned to her and looked at her sternly as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Or...ya can take this more seriously an' learn it yerself fer when ya really need it. I won't always be around fer ya to just touch me an' instantly gain the skill," he growled a little as she put her hands up in defeat.

"Ok ok, calm down, big guy. Ah was just jokin'." Logan turned off the growls and tried to calm his voice a bit.

"Well this ain't a joke. Ya won't be laughin' when yer in a position where ya need this stuff an' don't know how to properly execute it."

"Sorry, we'll do better. Promise. Right, Kitty?" She put her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder as she nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. We're just getting tired is all." Logan softened up a little more as he smirked at them.

"Believe me, you'll both be thankin' me later once ya get this stuff down. Judo an' jiu-jitsu are some o' the most useful things that anyone could learn. With the proper techniques ya can use leverage to successfully defend 'gainst someone twice yer size."

"So by the end of all this we should be able to kick your ass?" Rogue smirked back, making Logan roll his eyes.

"Doubt it. I've been doin' this stuff most o' my life. But maybe you'll be able to give me a bit of a challenge," he gave them a cocky grin as he gestured for them to follow him over to the large wrestling mats he had drug out onto the lawn.

"Alright, so since ya seem so confident lets see what ya've learned so far. We're gonna put all the movements I showed ya into play. Kitty, yer up first. Come at me." She hesitated slightly, but then ran towards him, intending to tackle him, but he held his ground before grabbing one of her arms and using her momentum to easily toss her over his shoulder.

Kitty didn't even have any time to cry out as she hit the mat and by then he was on her back, pinning her right arm behind her and pulling her hand up towards her neck. Not enough pressure to truly hurt her, but it definitely was uncomfortable and her groan told him so.

"If an opponent is chargin' ya use their own weight 'gainst 'em to throw 'em off balance. Then secure 'em before they got a chance to retaliate," Logan looked over at the observing Rogue, who seemed intrigued as she nodded.

"Looks easy enough. But Ah think Kitty needs mo' practice," Rogue laughed as Kitty tried to turn her head back to growl at her.

"Lets see you do any better! Ok ok, I tap out!" Kitty yelped, beating her free hand against the mat as she felt Wolverine release his hold on her. He took her hand as he helped her up and turned her to face him.

"It's all about the ground game, darlin'. Chokeholds an' jointlocks can easily gain ya yer opponent's submission. Ya now know that firsthand," he chuckled, seeing her blush slightly.

"Well next time you might not be so lucky," she grumbled while Logan nodded and gently patted her back.

"Hope so. That'll just show that yer actually learnin' an' we ain't just wastin' our time here."

"Don't worry, Kitty. Ah'll avenge yah," Rogue smiled confidently with her chest puffed up, making Logan turn towards her with a brow raised.

"Don't be so cocky. Actions speak louder'n words. But it's yer turn, Rogue, so lets see what ya can do. Take me down."

"Get ready to have your ass handed to yah!" Rogue didn't hesitate, eager to prove herself to him. She lunged towards him and he effortlessly swept her legs out from under her, knocking her back onto the mat. Logan shook his head.

"Sloppy. Again," he grunted and looked down at the dazed woman. She slowly got to her feet, glaring at Kitty as she snickered behind her hand.

Attempting to do something similar to what she'd seen him do to Kitty she grabbed his arm and tried to wrestle him down, but he just rolled onto his back and used his feet to throw her behind him. Rogue groaned from where she had landed as he came and stood over her, smirking.

"I'd say someone wasn't payin' attention," he laughed, letting his guard down for a moment and before he knew it Rogue had kicked his feet out from under him. Logan yelped in surprised, landing flat on his back as Rogue leapt for him from the side.

She quickly grabbed a hold of his arm with both hands, pulling it back towards her with all her weight. She secured his arm between her legs and then threw her bottom limbs across his chest, crossing her feet underneath his other arm and effectively pinning him as she pulled back on his wrist.

Logan grunted in pain from all the pressure that was placed on his elbow joint, but he was impressed that she indeed had been paying attention to him this whole time.

"Nice armbar, Rogue. Rrrrgh...great technique. Can't get much better'n...urrrgh...that."

"So Ah got yah then?" She smirked proudly as Logan rolled his eyes slightly.

"Don't gloat. It ain't good sportsmanship. But yeah, ya got me. Now lemme up."

"Ah will. Once yah tap out," she grinned applying a little more pressure to his arm as he flinched.

"Ugggh...In yer...dreams, darlin'. Ya can break my arm first before I even think o' submittin'," Logan growled as Rogue frowned slightly. She didn't want to do that, but knowing he meant it she loosened her hold a little on him so it wouldn't hurt him anymore; tight enough that he was still restrained though.

"Aw c'mon, Logan, just tap. Yah don't wanna hurt my feelings, do yah?" He could see her pouting her bottom lip, but he could tell it was only in jest and shook his head.

"This ain't about feelings, hun, it's about earnin' yer opponent's surrender. So either break my arm or lemme loose." Rogue breathed out a loud sigh as she looked over at Kitty, waiting for her to jump in.

"We're not going to break your arm, Logan. You know that. The only way I see you getting loose is if you tap out or get yourself free."

"She's right, 'cause Ah ain't just gonna let yah go. That's for damn sure. Ah worked too hard to get yah like this," Rogue nodded firmly down at him as Logan shrugged as best as he could in his position.

"Well better get comfy then 'cause we're gonna be here fer a long time," Wolverine's stubbornness kicked in, but the girls weren't throwing in the towel just yet.

"Tap out."

"Nope."

"Just do it."

"Not in this lifetime I aint."

"Come on."

"Not happenin'."

"Please tap out?"

"Now ya just sound ridiculous," Logan smirked, testing Rogue's grip on him and finding that she still had a tight hold on him. He figured he'd wear them down eventually.

"Ah know, how about yah just say 'Ah give up' instead then?" Rogue looked hopeful as Logan pretended to consider it.

"Two words...Hell. No." The women were quickly starting to lose hope.

"Ahh, quit being so stubborn, old man. Just. Give. Up," Kitty enunciated those last words with a few pokes to his exposed side, making him twitch and flinch.

"Eheh, don't. I'm tick...uhhm...errr...got a bruise there," Logan muttered as he cleared his throat and tried to avoid the girls' curious gaze. They knew a little old bruise was the last thing Wolverine would ever complain about, but what he'd started to say before that; that was intriguing.

They unnoticeably exchanged a look as Rogue smirked and indicated with her eyes for Kitty to follow her lead. She pretended that they'd just brushed off his half-admission and shifted her position slightly on Logan to make sure that she really had a good hold on him.

"Ain't yah supposed to teach us this stuff? Isn't another important part of jiu-jitsu learnin' how to break out of a hold?" Rogue asked as Logan hesitantly nodded.

"Well yeah, that's true. But we'll save it fer another day. I ain't got time to teach ya all that today."

"Know what Ah think, Ah think yah can't. That's why your stallin'." Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I could. But I'd have to hurt ya in the process, an' I'm sure ya don't want any broken bones."

"C'mon, yah don't think yah could just 'wiggle' outta it?" Rogue grinned mischievously as she nodded over at her friend, who had been waiting for her cue.

"That's not how it works. Ya two don't even know the half of it. Somethin' like that takes extensive skill, quick plannin', an' most importantly requires yer complete concentraaaHehehehe Hey!" Logan couldn't hold back the giggles that came out of him as Kitty gave a few playful scratches over his ribs.

"I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?" He could see her grinning at him as he worriedly glanced over to find the same expression on Rogue's face.

"Now wait a minute...," he started to protest, but was quickly interrupted as if he hadn't said anything.

"Yah know, Ah really think if yah tried hard enough yah'd be able to squirm outta mah grip. Don't worry though, Kitty is gonna help give yah aaaall the encouragement yah need," Rogue tightened her grip and nodded to her accomplice.

"Tickle him good." Wolverine's eyes widened as he heard those words leave her lips. They had figured out his best kept secret, and he wasn't even going to bother trying to hide it as he yelped in objection.

"NO!" Immediately he started wriggling to try to free his arm, knowing that he didn't have much time to get away and escape what he expected to be a merciless tickle attack. But a few seconds later he was squirming even harder than he had been as Kitty's fingers began running over his belly; the thin kimono being no help in blocking any of the light touches.

He exploded into a laughing fit with both his arms trapped and unable to protect himself. Kitty was right. His ability to normally focus on his current task was completely gone with the tickling sensations overtaking his mind. He could only act on instinct now and just flailed about ineffectually much to their delight.

"Ahahahahahahaa! Stop! Th...Thehere's no t...ticklin' allohohohowed in jiu-jitsu!" Logan protested through his laughter, thinking of the lamest excuse he possibly could have.

"Sure there is! I mean, one should know how to defend against the dreaded tickle attack! In fact, looks like you could use a lesson in that yourself," Kitty giggled as she crawled her fingers along his sides, reaching further up to get the ribs.

"No! No no nohohoho! Dohon't tickle! Ehehaahaahaahaahaahaa!" Logan's laughter went up as he cackled and yanked at his arms some more, but all the laughing had made him a lot weaker than he normally was. He was completely helpless to his two younger teammates, and hoped to the high heavens that Scott wouldn't return early from his mission and see him like this. That would just make this whole situation that much better.

Rogue and Kitty were laughing along with him; completely ecstatic with their new discovery.

"Jeez, you're ticklish. Who'da thought it? Would yah say we've officially earned your surrender? Ready to tap?" Rogue gave a snarky grin as Logan frantically shook his head. He couldn't let them break him with tickling. He'd just have to suck it up.

"Never! I'll nehehever taahaahaaap!"

"Fine by us. This is just too good. Lets see if we can find a spot where you're not ticklish," Kitty thought aloud and managed to get up into his armpits. Logan's whole body spasmed so strongly in reaction that Rogue had to readjust her grip on him while he screamed through his laughter.

"Baahahahahha shit! N...Not in thehehehere! Ahahahahahahaa! Staaahahahahahaaaaap!"

"Hmmm I guess that wasn't a non-ticklish spot. I'll have to remember this one," Kitty giggled and continued to claw and tickle her way deep underneath his arms.

Poor Wolverine bucked and laughed hysterically, cursing his big mouth for slipping that he was ticklish. Of course he couldn't blame his two students since he'd always taught them to look for an opponent's weakness and take advantage of it. So really there was no way he could be mad about this.

He couldn't even remember the last time someone had tickled him, though he did have some flashbacks of Raven messing with him back when they were in Weapon X together. That blue-skinned woman had definitely been skilled in jiu-jitsu and never had a problem getting him pinned so she could tickle him to tears. Just like how he was now.

He couldn't take much more of this, but he still did not want to give in and let them win. Then he got an idea.

"As...As your leeheeheeader...I...bwahahahahahah...I ohohorder ya to stohahahooop!"

"Oh. Well since you're ordering me...," Kitty said with a serious look on her face as she pulled her hands back from the panting feral. Logan was surprised that that actually worked as he relaxed and tried to catch his breath.

"Th...That's more like it..."

"...Not!" Kitty cut him off and attacked him with glee once more, making Logan howl in hysterics.

"No! Nooohahahahahahaa!" She had one hand up in his armpit while the other had managed to slip inside his loose fitting kimono as her long nails scribbled all over his taut, bare stomach. Logan squealed involuntarily with her being in contact with his bare skin, encouraging Kitty to get both hands in on the action.

"HEEHEEheeheehaha! C'mooon! Ya...Ya guhuhuys need to st...stop tihihicklin' meeee!"

"Whaddya mean 'yah guys'? Ah ain't doin' nothin'," Rogue teased, giving Kitty a wink as the younger woman waved her to join in.

"You should feel these abs, Rogue. Hard as a rock." With Logan being drained from all the laughing, Rogue was easily able to keep hold of his arm with just one hand and reach over to dig her fingers into his side and belly.

"Hard as a rock and ticklish as a mother," Rogue chuckled, getting more into it as she felt Logan start to squirm even harder now that they were both tickling him. Tears were streaking down his red cheeks as he laughed uncontrollably; his breath hitching throughout.

"Ready to give up, Logan? Just say the word." He wanted the tickling to end so badly, but his ego wouldn't allow him to say it as he finally ended up only shaking his head.

"A glutton for punishment, eh Wolvie? Hmmm...Ah think Ah know what'll get him to tap...," Rogue said slyly to Kitty as she looked past her. Kitty turned her head to see what she was looking at and came to focus on Logan's kicking bare feet.

"Oho, now you're in trouble, Logan," Kitty grinned as she scooted back and grabbed a hold of Logan's ankles before clamping them tightly between her thighs in a leg lock. Rogue had also stopped tickling so she could get her best hold on him and keep him from breaking free.

Kitty glanced over the trapped feet and gently pinched his big toe as she wiggled it between her fingers.

"Pretty soft looking feet for a tough guy. You have got to let me know who your pedicurist is," she teased him as Logan finally realized what was about to happen and frantically tried to pull his ankles free.

"No! No please! I mean it! D...Don't tickle my feet!"

"I won't if you cooperate. This is your last chance. Now tap, or the feet get it!" Kitty threatened, resting a finger against Logan's sole as his foot cringed and he let out a small whimper followed by giggles.

"I...I caahaan't. I've never given into t...teeeheehee...torture before an' I don't plan on st...startin' now. Just maybe...take it easy on me?" He did his best attempt at puppy dog eyes that seemed like they were having the right effect on Kitty as she just smiled back at him.

"That's very admirable, Logan. And sure, if by going easy on you you mean tickling you until you pee your pants, then of course!"

His heart sank in his chest, but he was soon back to a hysterical laughing mess as she launched her attack on both his feet, tickling up and down his soles and scratching beneath his toes.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! NAAAAHAHAHAHHAHA! STOP! PLEASE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAAP!" He was yelling and laughing harder than he had this whole time. With the small break he'd just received his healing factor had gone to work to help him recover, and back to nearly full strength he was struggling as hard as he could, desperate to get the torment on his feet to stop.

"Woah! Hang on, Rogue!" Kitty yelled to her friend as she tried to hold Logan's thrashing feet in place and keep tickling them at the same time.

"Ah don't know if Ah can! He's almost...Aw crap!" Rogue shouted as she lost her grip on Logan's arm that she'd had clamped between her feet, and before she knew it he had thrown her to the side with the other arm that she'd been wrapped around.

Logan managed to sit up as Kitty gave a playfully frightened squeal and tickled him even harder, forcing him to let out a roar of laughter and momentarily collapse onto his back.

Hoisting himself back up he gave one good, hard yank at his legs and Kitty yelped as she went flying back towards him before ending up sprawled across his lap. They sat like that for a moment, both panting from the epic battle until Kitty regained her breath.

"Damn. Your feet are really ticklish, huh?" He looked down at her, slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"Yeah. An' everywhere above that. Blame these damn heightened senses o' mine."

"Well Ah gotta say that Ah'm impressed. Yah didn't tap after all that," Rogue had sat up near him as Logan turned to her with his usual cocky smirk.

"Nope. Told ya I wasn't gonna."

"Yeah, but you still begged like a little girl. 'No please, not there. Not my feet'," Kitty mimicked him and laughed as he looked back at her with a growl. Though that soon broke into a grin that Kitty found very unsettling.

"Ya know, I think we got time fer one more lesson. An' I think you'll appreciate this one," he quickly grabbed both of her arms in one large hand and pulled them back over her head as he wiggled the fingers of his free hand near her face and smirked evilly, "Turnabout's fair play."

And with that he bombarded her ribs and stomach with his tickling fingers as her initial shriek broke into laughter, fighting and squirming to get out of his grip. He was just too strong for her to break free though, and she was unable to concentrate enough to use her phasing ability.

"Ahahahaha! No, waahaait! We...We wehehere just doing whahahahat ya t...taught us!"

"That so? I don't remember teachin' ya to tickle a guy until he comes close to pissin' himself," Logan's grin only grew as he watched her squirm, satisfied to be getting a little payback. And he had to admit, tickling someone until they begged was kinda fun.

"Pleeheeheease, Lo...Logan! I'll...hahahahahahaa...I'll doohoohooo anything!" Kitty cried as she was starting to run out of energy. Logan paused the tickling and thoughtfully scratched at his stubbled chin.

"Anything, huh?" She nodded frantically as his mind went to work. As if on cue they then both slowly turned their heads to look over at Rogue, who'd been quietly watching the torture on her friend the entire time. When she saw that she now had both their attention she got a deer in the headlights look on her face.

"Wh...Why are ya'll lookin' at me like that?" Logan and Kitty then looked back at one another and smiled knowingly with a nod.

"Tag team, darlin'?"

"Lets do it, Wolvie.' And with that Logan helped her sit up as they grinned and began making their way towards the backing up Rogue.

"Guys, hold on a minute! You're not gonna gang up on me like this, are yah?! Ah'm...Ah'm not even ticklish! Really! Besides, yah don't wanna touch me when Ah ain't wearin' this!" She frantically tried punching in the code to release the power inhibiting collar she was still wearing, but in her desperation she failed to enter it correctly, giving Wolverine plenty of time to reach her and easily wrestle her to the mat.

He leered down at her as he held her pinned wrists above her head.

"Now lets see which of us is the most ticklish," he had a theory that since Rogue's powers didn't allow her to ever be touched that she'd have quite sensitive skin. Now with the collar still on her and neutralizing her powers they were all about to find out just how true that might be.

He turned his head and nodded to Kitty to take position down by Rogue's bare feet, which she obliged; happy to be doing the tickling instead of being the tickled.

"Sorry, Rogue. No hard feelings," Kitty laughed as she locked up Rogue's ankles the same way she'd done to Logan. Rogue tried one last angle to get her longtime friend to reconsider.

"Wait! Ah thought yah said there was no ticklin' in jiu-jitsu!" Logan just chuckled and shrugged.

"Hehe, technically no, but I was just spoutin' off whatever I could think of to get ya guys not to tickle me. Kinda like what yer doin' now. Only this time, tappin' out ain't gonna save ya, darlin'." A groan of despair erupted into hysterical giggles and squeals as the assault barely began. Logan's theory had been right.

 **Now this was fun to write. XD My husband watches a lot of MMA and I always thought about how easy it would be to tickle someone in those kinds of matches. Of course they are pro fighters and it wouldn't be professional to actually tickle your opponent, but one can dream. lol ;p**

 **Rogue totally 'Ronda Rousey'ed' Wolvie, and her and Kitty really let him have it. A begging Logan is just delicious. :p** Threw in a bit of M/F at the end. Eh, it's kinda growing on me a little, and I know some of you guys enjoy it. :p**

 **Had the WATX versions of the characters in mind when I wrote this.**


End file.
